


My S.P.D

by Ablake_x082



Category: BnHA
Genre: M/M, XSemeMaleReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablake_x082/pseuds/Ablake_x082
Summary: "My my, what a cute little thing you are~ it would be bad if a cutie like you was in any danger, don't you agree~?" He spoke, his voice low and menacing but held dominance all at the same time."Dont worry no one will hurt you when I'm around, because if so I would have to hurt them now wont I~?""I am a bit messed up in the head, don't you think so? Yes? Oh~ well hey I'm not complaining, people just need to learn how to put up with my sadistic personality" The taller male held a smirk on his face and he looked down at the shorter green haired male, that had a look of fear yet resourance(Y/n) (L/n), he's not a hero but he is a villain with a metal issue, SPD also known as the Sadistic Personality Disorder. Now what happens when this horrifying and sinful villain runs into a Cheerful and pure hero in training? I don't know but good luck on finding out...{This is a izuku x Male Reader}





	1. My new life as a hero...fun

There are many things that can go wrong in life, but the only thing you need to do is push through it to get to the better side of it  
_____________________________________________

"Well that was quite boring..." I muttered quietly to my self while poking at the slightly warm body I had slayed only mere seconds ago. I sighed heavily and tilted my head to the side, letting my hair fall and hide half of my face. 

"Killing isn't so fun anymore~! Especially when they don't put up a good fight..." I trailed off as I stood up from my spot on the rocky pavement and dusted off my pants. Softly I grazed my tongue over my bloody lip, laping up as much blood as I could, hoping that the bleeding would stop. But, to my disappointment, it didn't. 

"Bye-Bye Mr.Business man~ See you in hell!" I giggled quietly, as I knew damn well I wasn't going to get a response from the dead corpse now only a few meters away from me. My name is (y/n) (l/n), both my parents were once great pro-hero's until their deaths. Which, in a way, lead me to be, Sick Sin. One of the top five villains. Impressive, yeah? Maybe, but I'm not a big fan of the popularity. None of the pros have seen my face, so all they know me by is my beautiful killing and my outfit; and honestly that's about it.

I tucked my hands in my pockets as I hummed a small tune on my way towards the bar. Once I finally arrived I barged through the door with a smile on my face and said "I'm back fuckers! Ya miss me~?" 

"No"

"Welcome back (l/n)"

"At least Kurogiri actually greets me kindly, fucking hand-man." I sneered at Shigaraki, siting down on one of the stools. I need to talk to them anyway, and I believe a drink is in order. 

"So~, I have a little idea for this plan of yours~," I cooed catching both of the adults' attention. A bone chilling smirk carved its way across as my face as my sharp-edged nails tapped against the bumpy, wooden counter top. The rythmic taps echoed through the room.

"Why don't I have a friend of my parents recommend me into Yuuei? From then on I can make things run much, much, smoother~," Slightly narrowing my eyes a cold  chuckle passed my lips, and my eyes held a tale of fantasy and interest. "And if the attack fails, I can just play the 'good guy' until we succeed."

Both males seemed to think deeply about my suggestion, but after a quick nod I got my answer. "It sounds good, but who is this friend you're talking about?" Kurogiri questioned me hesitantly, either trying not to regret asking or by my lack of speech. 

"None other then the underground pro-hero, Aizawa Shouta." Memories of when I was younger passed through my mind slowly. I always remembered when my parents were out for work and Aizawa would have to watch over me like a babysitter. He always took naps and we'd always argue over the littlest things, but now he thinks I'm living in an apartment building and holding my own against the world...Which wasn't entirely wrong, per say. 

"You should get your stuff and head off to that empty apartment then, so he doesn't get suspicious if he tried to visit you." Kurogiri suggested while neatly wiping the water off the now clean shot glass. 

"And for fucks sake, make it quick, I want you to leave as soon as possible, goddamn junkie." Shigaraki added with annoyance lacing his every word. But, I wasn't afraid of that, "Awe~! Dont worry hand man, I'll make sure to come visit you!" I cheered happily, trying to annoy the little shit.

A loud groan escaped from his deathly pale, chapped lips. This, of course, earned a chuckle from me. I stood up and headed towards my room for the last time. I entered the blood-stained room that held the smell of dry blood and rain; the mattress was on the floor, filled with blood and tares from when I was bored, and the single wooden dresser. 

I quietly folded and packed all of my clothes into a old backpack I had from elementary school, now that I think about it this would be my third year in middle school, I thought to myself. I only shrugged it off and headed back towards the door. It didn't matter that I skipped middle school, and I was already in college work by my third year in elementary school. 

"I guess I'll see you guys soon then, huh?"I asked them before walking out the main door, "We'll see you then, (y/n)" Shigaraki spoke softly as I walked out the big wooden door. I looked back at the bar one last time before steutting away. Most people wouldn't understand, Though I know Shigaraki and Kurogiri have killed countless people like I have, I still consider them family. Even if Shigaraki acts like I annoy the shit out of him, which I possibly do, I still know he cares just like Kurogiri. 

All villains have a certain reason of why they do what they do, some maybe more understandable then others, and some might just be fucking stupid. At least I know I have a good reason. I don't like how the world is turning out, it's getting filled with fake heros that children and adults look up to. They only want fame and glory, then there are some just in it for the money, they don't care about society and it's people they only care about themselves and their status. It really pisses me off, to me a hero is someone that will help no matter what if is, like community service or to even help an old lady cross the streeet. Everyones a hero in a way; like police officers, doctors, or even a simple friend helping out another they can all be heros but not in this time of day. It it matters if you have a strong or flashy quirk and it really grinds my gears. 

I sighed, looking up I saw the door to my apartment that I had abandoned many months ago, just to get old and dusty. I turned the door nobb and opened it slowly, it had the same scent as my old room, just without the blood. Looking around I saw a lot of unused appliances and food that was still in date. First, I went to my room and put away my clothes before getting out my phone to dial Aizawa's number. 

Ring...ring....ri--

"Why the hell are you calling me so late at night?!" He shouted through the phone as I quickly moved it away from my ear and let out an innocent laugh. 

"It's nice to hear from you too, now I have a request." I could hear a loud groan from the other side of the phone before he returned with a question. 

"What type of request?"

I smiled slightly while changing out of my clothes with my phone on speaker "I was just wondering if you could recommend me into Yuuei, I feel like following in my parents footsteps, ya know?"

"Fine I will, now will you let me sleep?" Aizawa questioned as I climbed into my comfortable bed with a heavy sigh. 

"Of course~ Thank you!" I hummed sweetly before he hung up. My face instantly went blank not wanting to show the mask I wore anymore. My eyes slowly drifted shut as my body fell into a deep slumber awaiting for any announcement tomorrow.


	2. My Introduction~

**There's usually a light in the darkness for most people, but for others all they can do is befriend the darkness since light doesn't want to** ________________________________________

"Fucking hell..." I muttered under my breath, the light from the curtains shone through hitting my face directly blinding me with the bright light. I sat up sleepily rubbing my eyes as a yawn escaped my lips as I looked around before standing up and heading towards the kitchen. 

"It's so boring without kurogiri and tomu~" I chuckled at the nickname I gave him while heading to the fridge, I opened it up to the reveal nothing. I groaned in annoyance, heading back to my room I scanned the apartment for any places I could use to hide my 'toys' 

And there it was a hidden door behind the dresser just big enough for me to squeeze through to, which is kind of weird since my frame is so bit larger then the average teenage male. 

Once I entered the room it was actually pretty big, probably the size of a master bedroom. The walls were a gray cloud color with midnight black engravings of I don't know what, then the floor white tiled floor, there were racks around the room that used to hold something but I wouldn't know the use. 

It took an hour or two until I got all my guns, knives, syringes and other torture devices I stole put up into where I liked them. Another hour or so passed by until I set up a chair in the center of theroom, which was pretty fucking tiring since I had to find a way to get the chair in here. 

"Finally I'm done..." I sighed while sitting on the ground. My phone ran so I picked it up and answered it, "Hello~?" I greeted the caller not really caring who it was. 

"You can go too yuuei, the exams are tomorrow but you don't have to do those if you don't want to" Aizawa spoke through the phone in a hazy voice making it clear he just woke up or didn't sleep at all. 

"Ah~ Thank you Shou-Shou!"

"Don't call me that your not a kid anymore so stop acting like one, I have to go now see you then kid" Aizawa then hung up leaving me with a smirk plastered on my features. 

"Asshole" I growled while standing back up to leave the hidden room, I went to my dresser and moved it back in front of the door to hid it while getting some close out of it. 

I changed into a white T-shirt and a regular pair of ripped jeans. I headed out of my apartment whistling a small tune, my appearance caught the attention of everyone around me. 

"Do you see that boy...?" 

"He's so scary..." 

"His parents must be ashamed of him, I mean look at all of those tattoos?!" 

"Maybe it's his quirk" 

"Yea a quirk for a villain" I tuned it all out after that, I hated being called a villain even though I knew why people would think that and even now I kill people but there not innocent people but I guess innocent or not if you kill someone your atomicly a villain... 

_~~~~~_

_Scared faces and looks of disgust landed on my tiny six year old body, "I-i didn't mean to hurt him! I-i swear it was an accident!"_

_I had accidentally injured a man that was passing by me while I was playing with my quirk._

_It was a simple accident_

_A harmless action But to those eyes around me, it was a cruel act of harm._

_They called me names and beat me down, my parents tried everything in there power to make people understand but every attempt was a failure. From then on one was considered a trouble child, a villain and a monster. Society hated me and wanted nothing to do with me, so I blocked them out and kept to myself._

_~~~~~_

I sighed through my nose as I looked up at the now clouded sky, the sounds of explosions ringing through my ear. 

I looked towards the direction and slowly made my way there, once I did my eyes made contact with a slime villain, he was holding an ash-blonde haired boy hostage. 

"I guess the guys got an explosive quirk" Smirking, I kept my eyes on the entertaining scene in front of me. My eyes widened at the flash of green that flew by my face, I quickly turned my attention to what it was. 

A short green haired male ran into the scenes as he threw his backpack at the villain to distract it, he then made his way and tried to claw out the ash blonde.

My mind was filled with mixed emotions, I had a feeling this kid would accomplish great things unlike myself I knew he'd end up as a hero so maybe this once instead of killing hero's I can protect this one. 

A genuine small smile made it's way on my piereced lips, when no one was looking the arrow tattoo on my wrist detached as the ink formed into a solid.

My eyes directed to the villain who was looking right at me and with one swift movement the arrow flew through his stomach right when all might came in and sent a hit towards him. The arrow reprinted it's self onto my wrist without no one noticing, I wanted to keep an eye on this green haired boy and possibly learn a few things about him.

It took a while because of the hero's lecturing him and then that ash blonde coming up to him then again I saw a scrawny man that sort of resembled all might in a way.

Damn, who would have thought all might could have a form like that, I wonder what I should do with this new information.

I waited only a bit longer until left and I walked up to the green haired male "Hello~" I cooed lightly into his ear. 

The poor boy jumped I surprise before looking at my taller frame, I gently glided my tongue over my upper lip as he looked at me with fear and confusion. "Ive been wanting to talk to you for a while now but, I thought what you did back at the villain attack was very heroic of you" I complimented him while taking a step closer to him since he increased the distance.

"A-ah th-thank you" 

"I have a good feeling about you, which is why if you want me to keep my mouth shut to the other villains about all night you'll let me stay by your side" All the playfulness in my voice left and turned serious, the male in front of me looked at me started to tremble slightly under my gaze.

"S-so your a..." He started but instantly gulped trying to find the right words to use in this situation. 

"Yes I am the second strongest villain sick sin but you can call me (y/n) I may have a bad reputation but I have a good explanation for it, now do we have a deal~?" A sadistic smirk danced across my lips while I narrowed my eyes at the shorter male in front of me.

"D-deal..." He looked down at the ground with a look of terror on his face, I gently placed my hand on his head and ruffled his hair slightly. 

My actions confused the green haired male which made his gaze turn toward my face only to a genuine smile on it. 

"Hey don't worry I won't hurt you, like I said I see something great in you that's why I feel like I should protect you from the others, just think of me as a personal body guard Mkay~?" I spoke softly this time, I didn't want to scare him so I thought why not be a bit kinder then. 

"Okay, O-oh! I-im Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku spoke with enthusiasm lacing his words making my smile grow more. "Well I got to go now, I'll see you soon then izuku" I started to walk away before I remembered one more thing I needed to say "Oh! And don't tell anyone who I really am okay~ I don't want things to get messy" 

Izuku quickly nodded as I finally walked away leaving the shorter boy to think about the current events that just occurred.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's a second chapter, I hope y'all liked it! Have a great day! 
> 
> Bye-Bye~!


End file.
